


You, Me, and Us

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan finally talk about what's happened between them.





	You, Me, and Us

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: set during 2x09. Jonathan and Nancy finally begin to process all the new things that have happened between them. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

_ I waited.  _

_ Yeah, but only like a month. _

It's been a week since Jonathan, Joyce, and Nancy exorcised a monster out of Will. Jonathan has spent the week taking care of Will, handling things around the house. But it's Nancy that occupies every other thought he has.

_ Just...deja vu. _

Smart and beautiful and fierce Nancy. She came to the house for a couple of days to help out. He misses her when she leaves, feels like part of him is gone. He's never felt this way about anyone else before. 

Nancy Wheeler is the last person he thought would find their way in to that place inside him. But she did. He's fallen hard for her. It's overwhelming, and scary, and  _ wonderful _ . When he kissed her that first time, it felt like electricity, and he swears there were fireworks. They were together twice that night, and it was everything to him, being with her. But they haven't talked about it.

Jonathan is lying in bed, wishing she was next to him, for the fifth night in a row. They shared the bed that night at the cabin, holding on to each other, hoping the monsters were gone. He doesn't like sleeping alone anymore.

He makes a mental note to call her tomorrow.

###

Nancy pulls on her blue sweater, the one she wore to Sesser, and checks her hair in the mirror. Jonathan said he's making dinner for her tonight. She's packed an overnight bag, told her mom she's going to Ally's. 

She knows they need to talk about what happened that night at Murray's. Nancy closes her eyes and smiles as she thinks about that night. Jonathan kissing her like it would be the first and last time he ever would. Handsome and kind and passionate Jonathan, his gentle hands, the look in his eyes. _I adore you, _he whispered to her. _I'm not fighting this anymore. _Nancy promised Jonathan that she was done denying it, too. 

She hopes they're still on the same page a week later.

###

Jonathan opens the front door before Nancy can even knock. It's been three days since he's seen her, which he thinks is way too long. She's startled when the door opens quickly. Jonathan pulls her close, kissing her like he did that first night.

"Hello to you, too," she says, breathless. Jonathan notices how that sweater _ matches her eyes.  _ Her hair is falling in waves around her face.  _ Just like that night. _ She's sunshine, and warmth, and he's certain that he's staring at her. Jonathan looks away for a moment, then back to Nancy. No more dancing around it.

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were." Nancy's eyes go wide.  _ He thinks this was a one-time thing. _

She starts to answer, but he cuts her off. "Hear me out, Nance. What happened at Murray's was amazing. You're all I think about. Every time we kiss, or we hold hands, or I can put my arms around you, it's all new and wonderful and I want  _ everything _ . I haven't seen you in three days, and we haven't shared a bed in six days, and -"

Nancy's hands are on his face, and she's kissing him, moving one hand to run through his hair. He pulls her on to his lap, kissing her neck, holding her close. 

"I want this too. Things won't go back to how they were."

She laughs when Jonathan lets out a breath. "I know this is all new for you. But I'm not going anywhere." 

He kisses her one more time before going to the kitchen to start dinner. But Nancy grabs his hands, and turns toward the hallway. "Dinner can wait." Jonathan gives her a mischievous smile, and follows her in to his room.

  
  



End file.
